The Unknown Brother
by blackcat254
Summary: We all know about Kate Todd's 3 older brothers and 1 elder sister, but what about the younger brother that no one knows about?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry POV**

 _Location: Marine Plane_

I was on the plane heading to DC from Iraq holding onto the handles like my life depended on it. I may have been fine with flying in brooms while at Hogwarts and Commercial planes are fine, but these military planes I really do not like. They are very open with no windows, only overhead lights making the plane very gloomy. My name is Hadrian James Potter-Black or Gabriel Ethan Jethro Todd to my birth family. I was kidnapped from the Todds at a young age and dropped off at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow, England. I grew up as Harry Potter the Wizarding world's savior and scapegoat. At age fifteen I overheard Dumbledore's plans for me. He was talking to Snape about how he kidnapped me from my real family and how he was planning on me killing the Dark Lord Voldemort then he would jump in and kill me and say since I killed Voldemort I must be turning dark as well.

To say the least I left London after going to Gringotts and talking to the goblins. They told me the Potter's names me their heir even though I was not related to them and could claim any inheritance left to me by the Potters. After being told that I claimed what they left me and became Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Peverell. They also told me that I was to become Lord Black after Sirius, my Godfather, dies. I asked the Goblins if I could Get a passport made to the US of A. They agreed for a price. In America I joined the Marine Corps wanting to make a difference. And that leads to my current situation of holding on for dear life on a military plane home to DC.

I am on my way to DC to visit my sister Caitlin Todd. From what I got from the letters my family send me Kate has joined NCIS or the Naval Criminal Investigative Service after she quit her job in the secret service. No idea why she would do that, but apparently she had a reason. I am really looking forward to seeing my older sister again. It has been almost 3 years since I have seen her or my birth family. I was brought out of my thoughts when a voice overhead announced that they were about an hour from Dulles International Airport. I breathed a sigh of relief that my torture was almost over. I sighed once again and closed my eyes and thought 'might as well get some rest while I can.' I was woken up by another on the plane calling my name softly "Gunny' wake up." he said

"Why?" I mumbled sleepily.

"We are about 25 minutes from Dulles Airport." He said in reply to my murmurs. "Ok, I'm awake. Thank you for waking me up Corporal." I said to him after noticing his ranking badges.

I sighed as I was still a bit tired, so I struck up a conversation with the Corporal. "Are you heading home as well Corporal?" I asked him.

"Yes sir, Gunnery Sergeant." He replied with a small grin, "What about you sir? Are you coming home as well?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied to his question, "What's your name Corporal?" I asked him.

"Alec Hunter sir. If I may ask yours as well sir?" He replied. I gave him a small smile as I replied " My name is Gabriel Todd. You may call me Gabriel."

"Then you may call me Alec." He told me.

I looked over at him and asked "So Alec, who are you visiting at home?"

"My parents, wife and daughter. What about you Gabriel, who are you visiting?" He asked after replying to my question.

"I am visiting my older sister at her new work." I told him.

"Where does she work?" He asked.

"Apparently at NCIS." I said with a shrug. Sadly though our conversation was cut off by the turbulence of the plane descending. I held my breath and closed my eyes not daring to open them. When the turbulence finally stopped and I could feel the plane was firmly on the ground I opened my eyes. I looked to my left at Alec and he looked alright. "You alright?" I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded "Yeah I'm fine. You?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied a little unsteady on my feet due to all the shaking the turbulence caused the plane to do. Finally the plane opened up and allowed the early afternoon sun to shine in.

I looked over at Alec and asked "Well should we get off this death trap?" He laughed in reply and nodded in consent. "So, where are you heading Alec?" I asked.

He looked at me with a smirk and said "The same place you are. My wife works there as the secretary to the director."

"I see. Well should we get a cab together then? No need to get two cabs if we're going to the same building." I said.

He looked at me and nodded in agreement. "Alright. We can also split the cab fare between us." He said.

"Indeed." I replied. After Alec and I got our luggage we walked out of the Airport and hailed a cab.

 **. . . . One Hour Later . . . .**

 _Location: NCIS Building_

After an hour car ride and the cab finally arrived at NCIS we were both ready to get out of the car and stretch our legs. As soon as the cab stopped in front of the building we were out and getting our luggage. The cab fare was about $200 so Alec and I both paid $100 each and the cab left wishing us a good day. We both sighed just glad to be out of that cramped car.

"Well." I said sarcastically, "That was fun." Alec snorted in amusement at my comment.

"Indeed it was." He said right back. We glanced at each other and started laughing. Once we stopped we headed up to the NCIS building and went inside. We went to the security desk to check in.

"Names and your purpose of being here please gentlemen? the security guard, Hale, asked.

"I am here to see my sister Caitlin Todd, and my name is Gabriel Todd." I told him. He just nodded at my reply to this question.

"My name is Alec Hunter and I am here to see my wife, Vivian. I heard Alec respond. Again Hale the security guard just nodded writing down our responses.

"Ok" he said, here are your visitor's passes. Mr. Todd your sister should be in the bullpen and Mr. Hunt the director's office is up the stairs in the bullpen as well. We nodded our thanks and headed where he directed us.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sister

**Gabriel's POV**

 _Location: NCIS Main Building_

As I was walking the short distance from the security desk to the bullpen I thought about how great it will be to see my sister again after all these years. It has been years since I last saw my family or even talked to them. I sure missed them while I was stuck in England. At the thought of England my thoughts turned into curses.

' _Damn Dumbledore. Damn the Ministry. Damn the entire Wizarding World. Why did I have to save them. It wasn't my responsibility. I'm not even an British citizen damn it. I was an unfortunate American that was kidnapped by Albus to many fricken names Dumbledore and dropped on the Potter's doorstep in the middle of the night. Seriously who does that anymore. Why. Why me. Calm yourself Gabriel. Deep breaths. They are not worth getting worked up over. Screw that. They took my whole life away from me. Years that I could have spent with my family I spent at the Dursley's being abused and treated as a slave. It's so not fair.'_

I was broken out of these cursed thoughts as my name was called by Alec.

"Gabe. Gabe. Gabriel are you okay?" He asked. I looked up and met his eyes and said "Yeah. Yeah I'm ok. Just some unpleasant thoughts." He didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway.

"Ok, but those must have been some pretty bad thoughts for you to stand here for almost 10 minutes with your arms crossed and a scowl on your face." He said with a slight smirk.

"Hn." I said "Well they were not something I wanted to think about ever again, but unfortunately I know those thoughts will pop up again somehow." He nodded silently in agreement saying "True. That does tend to happen with things that you don't want to think about."

"Tell me about it" I said.

We continued on our way to the bullpen and as it came into sight I saw her. Brown hair flowing down her back wearing a green shirt with a blue stripe around the middle and black trousers. I couldn't see anything else about her as she had her back to also seemed to be arguing with the male sitting across from her.

"What do you think they are arguing about?" Alec asked me quietly as we grew closer to the arguing duo. "Not a clue." I responded back just as quietly as we kept walking closer. When we got close enough we could hear parts of their argument from what I could hear I didn't want to know what they were arguing about.

"Selfish pig"

"Better a pig than whatever you are"

Kate paused a moment before saying "You are such an idiot"

Before the male could respond and elderly looking gentleman came in and smacked them both around the head. I winced remembering when my commanding officer would do that to us when we didn't follow his orders to his specifications. From the look on Alec's face he was remembering the same thing.

 **. . . . Flashback . . . .**

" _Todd what the hell are you doing!" shouted Commander Dillinger as he came stalking up to me reminding me very much of my old potions professor Severus Snape._

 _Huh. Snape was a bastard, but he did help me escape when he learned that the Potters were not really my parents and an American citizen that Dumbledore kidnapped at a young age._

 _Commander Dillinger slapped the back of my head and shouted "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING PIPSQUEAK OR THERE IS NO SUPPER FOR YOU TONIGHT!"_

" _Yes sir, Commander." I shouted in reply to his loud yelling in my ear._

 **. . . . End Flashback . . . .**

It was quite the surprise that no one in my regiment is deaf because of his constant yelling in our ears. I shook my head in remembrance seriously how are we supposed to complete his demands if we are deaf because of him in the first place. I was broken out of my reminiscent thoughts by a hard nudge to my ribs courtesy of Alec.

"Hn. What the hell was that for?" I asked him furiously. He smirked back at me with this smug smirk that for some reason really bothered me.

"Thinking about Dillinger?" He asked

"Yep. He would do the same thing to us while screaming in our ears to get our asses moving to complete his commands." I replied back to his question.

"Indeed he would. Wonder what he would think of us now?" He wondered. I shrugged and with an uncaring air in my voice replied "Don't know, don't care."

"Thats kind of harsh Gabe" I just shrugged in reply.

"I was also thinking about how surprising it was that none of us became deaf nor got brain damage during that hell Dillinger call boot camp."

"Very true he did seem to yell at the top of his lungs right in our ears and slap us round the head as hard as he could without killing us or getting in trouble.

While we were talking we never noticed how we walked steadily closer to the Bullpen and how our conversation caught the attention of the three NCIS agents there.

The next thing I know is that I am on the ground with something heavy on my chest and a yell of 'Gabriel!' In my ear. I hear Alec's laughter and I glare at him. He stops laughing and turns away. I could still hear his chuckles though. I look at what's on my chest and as I suspected it's Kate.

"Nice to see you to Kate." I tell her with a small smile. She let go and slaps the back of my head and yells "YOU IDIOT!" Do you have any idea how worried we were when we heard about what you did?" I looked at her confused and asked "Um… What did I do that had you so worried?" She glared and I took a step back not wanting to be hit again. She took a deep breath and said calmly " You worried us half to death with that letter."

"Which one?" I asked confused, "I sent you guys a lot of letters Kate." She growled at me.

"The one that basically said

Dear Kate and Family,

Just escaped England. Heading to America. Enrolling in college then joining the Military. I will contact you when I can.

Love,

Gabriel

July 31, 1998"

I looked at her in shock. "You actually remember what it said?" I asked her.

"Of course I remember that letter. Everybody in the family remembers that letter Gabe." She told me.

"I didn't go straight away. I came and visited you guys before I went to college" I told her.

"Ya you visited for a week Gabe. That's not enough time to get to know you again."

It was at this point that our audience had enough. We jumped at the sound of a clearing throat.

 **Gibbs POV**

 _Location: NCIS Main Building_

I looked up from the two arguing agents when I heard voices coming closer. I heard Kate gasp. I looked over at her, she was looking at one of the men coming towards us with tears in her eyes and a look of hope on her face. As the two men grew nearer I heard them talking about some man named Dillinger and how he liked to yell in people's ears and smack them on the back of the head.

' _I wonder if they are talking about Tobias Dillinger?'_ I thought while watching the two approach. _'If they are I remember him. He was a pain in the ass when I was in the marine corps. If I remember correctly he went into boot camp about 5 years after I left._ _According to Demetri Peterson he was constantly yelling, even though there was nothing to be yelling about.'_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a blur go by me and heard the sound of someone falling to the ground. I was shocked when I heard Kate yell "Gabriel" in the ear of the young man on the ground.

"Nice to see you Kate." he tells her; still on the ground. She slaps him and yells- well more like screams at him "YOU IDIOT!" Do you have any idea how worried we were when we heard what you did?"

Now this had me curious and from the look on Tony's face him too. The young man looked down at Kate with confusion and asked with slight hesitation, "Um… What did I do that had you so worried?"

I didn't blame him for being hesitant and backing away slightly from the angry agent when she glared at him. I saw Kate take a deep breath, probably so she wouldn't blow up at 'Gabriel' and said with a false calm voice " You worried us half to death with that letter."

"Which one?" he asked confused, "I sent you guys a lot of letters Kate." She growled at the young man. I have to admit that growl made me want to step back. She growled and said "The one that basically said" started to recite said letter.

"Dear Kate and Family,

Just escaped England. Heading to America. Enrolling in college then joining the Military. I will contact you when I can.

Love,

Gabriel

July 31, 1998"

' _Wow,'_ I thought, _'No wonder she's this mad at him. If I did that to Shannon while in the Corps she would never let me go back. No matter what my commanding officer said.'_ While stuck in thoughts I missed what they were talking about after she recited the short letter from 'Gabriel'. I looked back up when the raised voice of Kate telling the young man that a week of visiting was not enough to get to know him again. _'Again. What does she mean again?'_ I silently questioned myself.

When it seemed like he was going to say something that would make this argument last longer I cleared my throat to remind them that there were others there with them. They both jumped like they had forgotten that we were here.

 **Alec's POV**

 _Location: NCIS Main Building_

I started laughing when I saw Gabe go down with a surprised look on his face. The shout of Gabriel by the flying missile said that the one who tackled him was his sister. I couldn't stop laughing. This was too funny.

My laughing turned into a chuckle when I saw him glaring at me. After being let up by Kate she slapped him and started yelling at him. I felt bad for him. Go see your sister for the first time in years and get yelled at for your efforts. I stood back to watch the show next to the other two agents also watching what was going on between the two.

Eventually it seemed that the older gentleman had had enough of the two fighting and decided to break them up. He cleared his throat. It was amusing watching the arguing siblings jump. It seems that they had forgotten there were others in the room.

-Please Review-


End file.
